The present invention relates to sterile culture media and to a novel process for the production of same. More particularly, the invention relates to sterile, liquid or solid, culture media in unit dosage form and to their production. Other and further features of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.
The sterilization according to the present invention is effected by means of ionizing radiation. This is done by means of first preparing the culture medium, filling a desired quantity into a suitable container and sterilizing the packaged medium by means of ionizing radiation of suitable intensity and duration.
It is preferred to effect the sterilization with gamma radiation. It is also possible to use other types of ionizing radiation, such as X-rays and electron beams of suitable intensity. Care must be taken not to use such radiations which bring about the formation of radioactive products.